Frontier: Conquest War
Extreme Conquest War (Japanese: 極限征伐戦, Romaji: Kyokugen Seibatsu Sen) is one of the 4 weekly rotating events exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier. It was introduced in the update of Monster Hunter Frontier G2 on July 10th, 2013. Description Extreme Conquest War is one of the four weekly events that rotate over the course of a month in Monster Hunter Frontier. The other three events are Hunter Festival, Sky Corridor and Pallone Festival. Like the Pallone Festival, this event also consists of 2 weeks or phases. The first week is the Hunting Phase. During this time it is possible to hunt the legendary monsters known as Shantien, Disufiroa, G-Rank Black Fatalis and G-Rank Crimson Fatalis. The idea s to hunt all the available Monsters repeatedly and level them up as much as possible. Doing so will reward special items needed for the final upgrades of G-Rank Equipment. The second week is the Reward Phase. While the aforementioned Monsters can no longer be hunted, players can now claim rewards based off their ranking on the event's leader board. This board ranks players based on their Monster's level. Lastly, players who have not participated in the first week will also not be able to claim any rewards. How it works (Quest & Level mechanics) Quest mechanics Slaying an Extreme Conquest War Monster will increase its level by a fixed amount, depending on how often a player has fainted during the quest. If a player does not faint, their Monster will gain 5 levels. However, if a player does faint, this number is reduced by 2 at a time. As such, a Monster's level can initially grow by either 1, 3 or 5 levels. Important to note is that players do not share their Monsters or Quests. All players have their own Monster/Quest that can be levelled up by clearing it or joining others whose are of equal or higher level. In other words, this means that fainting does not affect the progress of others. Level mechanics All monsters have their level (re)set to 1 at the start of the event. The level cap is 9999 and the level itself is more than just a number. As a Monster's level increases, so do its attack and defence. This gradually results in longer battles with attacks dealing more damage as time goes by. As such, the Monster's health does not increase, only its defence does. Another thing that will change as a Monster levels up is the behaviour they exhibit. Upon passing certain thresholds, these Monsters will start using different moves, slowly expanding their move set as a whole. For example, Disufiroa has a move similar to Draco Meteor from Pokémon but does not use it until level 400. However, with said thresholds having been tweaked through numerous updates, it is possible the aforementioned example is no longer applicable. Levelling fast: The Songstress and Recommendation Tickets With a level cap of 9999 and most of the better rewards dropping at and past level 200, grinding would become an arduous task if there were no means to speed things up. This is where the Songstress and some special tickets come into play. The Songstress First, the Songstress (Japanese: 歌姫, Romaji: Utahime). This mystical female resides in the underground cavern of Mezeporta. The area can be accessed through a doorway located on the eastern side of the stairway leading down towards Mezeporta Square. The picture below shows the exact location: Within this area is a blue-robed Felyne with a white skirt called "Felyne Attendant" (御付きのネコ). This peculiar cat hands out a special series of objectives called Story Quests. Story Quests are divided in a main storyline and side storyline. In regards to levelling up monster faster, only the main storyline is relevant. Clearing the main storyline will grant access to several things. This includes the "diva's song", kanade (water + ice) and sound (water + dragon) weapons, stronger weapons for Legendary Rastas and Tonfas. In order to unlock the Diva's Song, the main storyline must be cleared up to Chapter 4-1. Doing so will allow players to invite the Songstress for a musical performance that grants the effects of: #Divine Blessing; #G-Rank Points Up (GRP), with a maximum of x1.25; #Soul Points Up (入魂) on Hunter Festivals, with a maximum of +2 per quest; #Extreme Conquest War Monster Levelling Up, with a maximum of +5 per quest. However, there is still something that needs to be done before the Diva's Song can provide the aforementioned effects. This is when an unseen stat known as "friendship with the Songstress" must be raised. This is done by gifting certain items through the robed Felyne. The table below lists which items raise and lower the friendship level and by how much: After achieving maximum friendship with the Songstress her song will finally be able to make the grind a whole lot faster. All that's left from here on out is to provide an item called name and donating it through the robed Felyne to make her sing. Recommendation tickets Another way to increase the amount of levels gained per quest is by taking an item along called Extreme Conquest Recommendation (Japanese: 極征推薦状, Romaji: Kyoku-sei Suisenjou). There are three variations of which only the first two are always available. These items are: #極征推薦状【白】, increases the amount of levels gained by 1. #極征推薦状【紫】, increases the amount of levels gained by 5. #極征推薦状【橙】, increases the amount of levels gained by 10. Monster attributes: Compound Elements There is something unique that all Extreme Conquest War Monsters have in common. This is the fact that all of them utilize multiple elements. Accordingly, the same applies to weapons crafted from their materials. These compound elements strike their target at the same time but only the dominant factor in regards to damage will have its animation shown. The table below lists the elements of the four legendary monsters as they come: #Shantien: Heaven Soaring Element (Japanese: 天翔, Romaji: Ten-shou), a combination of Fire (30%), Water (100%) and Thunder (70%). #Disufiroa: Frozen Seraphim Element (Japanese: 熾凍 , Romaji: Oki Koo), a combination of Fire (80%), Dragon (40%) and Ice (80%). #G-Rank Black Fatalis: Black Flame Element (Japanese: 黒焔, Romaji: Kokuen), a combination of Fire (50%) and Dragon (150%). #G-Rank Crimson Fatalis: Crimson Demon Element (Japanese: 紅魔, Romaji: Kurenai-ma), a combination of Fire (150%) and Dragon (50%). While the Monsters themselves may not be attacking with multiple elements at once, their weapons do have this battle trait. These compound elements also have a unique feature that changes the amount of damage each of them does separately. As listed in the table above, all elements have a multiplier. For example: if there's 1000 Black Flame element on a weapon, its elemental damage would equal that of 500 Fire + 1500 Dragon. Getting started The Quests for Extreme Conquest War can be accessed through the NPC who hands out all G-Rank Quests. As such, this event is only available to G-Rank Hunters. It has a separate section within the menu as shown in the picture below: Upon accessing the tab for Extreme Conquest War, several options will appear. Reading from top to bottom: Ultimate Conquest War Ultimate Sky Conquest War (Japanese: 至天征伐戦 , Romaji: Shi-ten Seibatsu Sen) is a side event and available during the hunting phase of Extreme Conquest War. Similar to the main event, it also has its own section within the menu navigation at the G-Rank Quests section. Special about this type of quest is that the Monsters in it are at level 9999 by default, boasting even greater combat ability than their regular counterparts. There are currently only 2 Monsters in this category, those being Disufiroa and Unknown ("Black Rathian"). These Monsters possess vastly superior strength and defense, as well as more elaborate move sets and an additional battle phase. For example, Disufiroa "awakens" after its supposed defeat, unleashing its true power. Unknown, on the other hand, takes to the sky and creates a massive tornado, descending from the heavens in a new, even more demonic form than ever before. Another thing that is special about these Monsters is that their final phases both have their own unique background music. Disufiroa has a remixed battle theme of its second phase, while Unknown has a completely new soundtrack altogether. The purpose of these quests is to challenge oneself and receive a special item that creates the best sigils in the game. As for Disufiroa, an added bonus is that the quest can drop both of its rarest item (a gem) and wings (rare break). External links Official pages #http://members.mhf-g.jp/contents/quest/shiten/ #http://members.mhf-g.jp/contents/quest/kyokusei/ #http://members.mhf-g.jp/contents/quest/kyokusei/detail.html #http://cog-members.mhf-g.jp/sp/manual/page262.html#reward Databases #http://ferias.game.coocan.jp/quest/sg.htm #http://ferias.game.coocan.jp/koneta/singer.htm